Son Of Stacy Hamilton and Mike Damone
by Emmers795
Summary: What if Stacy did not have an Abortion and she told her Parents with Brads help Brad figured out it was Mike was the father and told his parents and his parents told Mike parents
1. Chapter 1

1982  
Ridgemont high  
As Stacy walked the halls she just could not get an abortion so she felt everyone is staring at her last night with help of Brad she told her Parents about the baby  
I'm hurt with Damone for not being at the apointment. I see Damone talking with Mark only Linda and Damone and Brad and my parents know that I'm pregnant I walk up to Damone

Mike may I please talk to you  
Sure  
We walk away  
So Stacy how didthe apointment go  
I did not get the Abortion  
Why I thought we agreed on the abortion  
As they walk away they don't noticed Brad

Brad wheels turned he realized Damone was the father of her baby he runs home and tells his parents  
So they waiting for Stacy to come home

Damone is in his room he was thinking know one had to know that he was the father only Linda and Stacy he does not need to tell his parents

He hears his name being called Michael James Damone  
So he walks slowly down the stairs he hears Brads voice he is thinking what is he doing here  
Mom you called  
Is there something you need to tell me  
Yes I have a test tomorrow in math  
You got Stacy Hamilton pregnant and she's only 15  
How did you find out that  
From her parents  
You told them  
No Brad overheard us talking  
? ﾟﾘﾄ? ﾟﾘﾄ? ﾟﾘﾄ? ﾟﾘﾄ? ﾟﾘﾜ? ﾟﾘﾜ? ﾟﾘﾜ? ﾟﾘﾜ? ﾟﾘﾜ? ﾟﾘﾜ? ﾟﾘﾜ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️? ﾟﾑ ? ﾟﾑ ? ﾟﾑ ? ﾟﾑ ? ﾟﾑ 


	2. Labour

So Brad told your parents and they told mine this is a disaster  
Michael James Damone calm down you are to help Stacy and when the baby comes you are gonna help her raise that baby or if she gives it up u sign the papers got it yes mother

Few months later 81/2 months pregnant

Linda says how can you handle being this big

Linda everyone is starring at me but not at Damone

I can right Prick on his locker

No your Godmother to my son so leave the father alone plus he has been good

Hi Mark hi Mike

Mike is this serious because you only call me Mike when you are serious

No I have mr Hand oh he is hard

Also tomorrow I'm 9 months pregnant so in 2 weeks I'm on house schooling so will you get my assignments and homework please are son will appreciate it ok I will

2 weeks later

Get out of me

Stacys mom says when he is ready you will be staying stay in me so is Damone ready for the baby yes I think so

Damone talking to his dad

Dad were you nervous when I was being born

Yes MikeI wish this was happening to you when your older and married

At least Linda is not calling me prick

Mom walks in Mike Stacy and Brother and

Parents are coming over for dinner

Hi Stacy Brad mr and misses Hamilton hello Michael

Mr and Misses Damone what should we do when the Baby is born

It should stay with Stacy for the first month and Mike goes there everyday to help out

2 weeks later

Linda how is school going it is fine I see Damone making out with Brittney AppleBee today walked up to Damone and said to Brittney want to see my Godson is it amazing who is the father to the baby well you were just kissing him

God Linda he has time to make out with girls but not time to help me pick a name Stacy Mike is here

Send him up

Hi Stacy and Linda I found the perfect name SebastianMichael Bradley Damone

I love it how did you figure that name during lunch oh thank you for that when you distracted me and you said Godson but did not say a name with that i figured he would need a name

Ow ow what's wrong Stacy

My water broke

But your due date is in two days

Shut up Damone I'm in pain

Damone shouts Stacy is in labour

We get her to the hospital she makes Damone go in the delivery room with her

She squeezes Damones hand he screams ow Stacy your breaking my hand

Well at least you don't have to push a baby out of penis no you would be complaining

3 hours later Damone comes out and Says Stacy is fine

His fathers says what about the baby

He says why don't i show you

Stacy you have visitors ok I want you all to meet Sebastian Michael Bradley Damone

He is so adorable can I hold him

No Linda Mike has to hold him first

Here Mike

As Mike holds him he counts all his fingers and toes and says welcome to the world buddy i will teach you all about women and to always were protection but most of be your self cause mommy and daddy will always be there for you and we will always love you and then kisses his little cheek and then hand him to Linda and says don't drop him

Linda stares at Sebastian and says hi little guy I'm Linda your Godmother I'm gonna take this Honner very seriously I just want you to know you can tell me anything like if you got a girl pregnant or you got suspended or you got drunk


End file.
